


ArtRec10 #1

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Not my art, Picspam, Recommendations, artrec10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: This is an art rec post. sillie82, quickreaver and I were talking about memes and art and stuff and quickreaver came up this idea: the ArtRec10 meme! Give us links to ten of your favorite pieces of SPN/RPF fandom artworks. Could be on LJ, tumblr, deviantart, wherever. We know there's lots of faves, but try to pick a few. Let's make today a little more beautiful! Couldn't we use that right now? Topics may overlap — for instance, your h/c fill may be digital — but we'd like to see ten unique reccs, if you can manage it. Also, be sure to provide a link to the original art, so folks can leave love for the artist. If you choose to post the images, mind the image sizes and be sure to put it all under a cut.





	

Here are my first 10 recs, trying not to repeat any from my [Feb](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/392285.html) and [April](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/404056.html) rec posts...

1.) traditional \- I was going to rec  [ ](http://sillie82.livejournal.com/profile) [ sillie82 ](http://sillie82.livejournal.com/) 's Cain, but as QR got there first, I'll go for [this sketch of Ana by anobviousaside](http://anobviousaside.tumblr.com/post/75437388800/thefisherer-anna-milton-i-tried-but-shes). I actually only discovered this one today when I was checking through their tumblr archive, but I thought it was awesome. Ana has such a wonderfully sculptural face and this sketch captures her in just a few lines. Love it.   
[](http://anobviousaside.tumblr.com/post/75437388800/thefisherer-anna-milton-i-tried-but-shes)   
2.) digital (handpainted/drawn via digital means) - [Trueform Cas with Dean by thefriendlypigeon on tumblr](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/149944574634/some-late-night-sketch-of-a-creepy-ass). I just love this - the plain background that really allows the figures to stand out; the amazing glow of Castiel's angel parts; the half monstrous, half human form; the sketchy painting. And Destiel isn't really my thing at all :D   
[](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/149944574634/some-late-night-sketch-of-a-creepy-ass)   
3.) Mixed Media \- this is [another Castiel piece](http://wifihunters.tumblr.com/post/77277703208), this time by wifihunters, and it's simply beautiful. I've put it in this category because it's a photo manip, digital art work that's also an animated gif. I could stare at this for hours.   
[](http://wifihunters.tumblr.com/post/77277703208)   
4.) alternative media (paper cut-outs, stitchery, jewelry, cosplay) - I have a friend called Kate who makes Supernatural mosiacs as well as super pencil drawings. She's [Lupinemagic on FB](https://www.facebook.com/LupinemagicArt.KatePerchard/) \- the mosaics are all hand made tiles, she paints and fires them herself, and then adds in suitable charms, like squirrels and mooses... I've got several journal/scrapbooks and a lovely key box which is pictured here   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30981053435/in/photostream/)

5.) photomanip/graphics \- [Demons by pompei77](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Demons-408247736) \- not only well done but creative. What a cool prompt this would make for a reversebang, right?   
[](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Demons-408247736)   
6.) h/c \- [It's Okay by selfOblivion](http://amberdreams1960.deviantart.com/art/It-s-okay-271250346). This was a beautiful moment in the episode, echoing Mary's caress in What is and should Never be, and this artist has captured both Dean and Jo's expressions wonderfully. There's a gif showing how they built up the painting too. Check it out!   
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/5cPt8G)   
7.) horror \- [His Red Right Hand by NaSyu on deviantart](http://amberdreams1960.deviantart.com/art/His-Red-Right-Hand-279732279). Another Dean Cas art - love how dark this is, both visually and in the theme.   
[](http://amberdreams1960.deviantart.com/art/His-Red-Right-Hand-279732279)   
8.) shmoop \- which I'm taking to be anything that makes me smile, or go aaaww, or both... so I've chosen dollarformyname's [recent cover art](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/82593.html) for deidre_c's [I Don't Care if I Never Get Back](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/552412.html). Look how sweet our bys are together...   
[](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/82593.html)   
9.) nsfw \- [National lingerie day](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com/post/143322006492/april-24th-is-national-lingerie-day-and-lets) \- an assortment of Sams in panties. Just because. By awabubbles on tumblr. Warnings for some underage sexy Sam.   
10.) WILD CARD! In case you think this was all too serious, may I present... [Pure Crack](http://megmcmuffins.deviantart.com/art/Pure-Crack-480735530) by megmcmuffins.    
[](http://megmcmuffins.deviantart.com/art/Pure-Crack-480735530)

Here's the list of categories if you want to play too!  
1.) traditional \-   
2.) digital (handpainted/drawn via digital means) -   
3.) Mixed Media \-   
4.) alternative media (paper cut-outs, stitchery, jewelry, cosplay) -   
5.) photomanip/graphics \-   
6.) h/c \-   
7.) horror \-   
8.) shmoop \-   
9.) nsfw \-   
10.) WILD CARD!  



End file.
